


Little Red

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Little Red [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fae Stiles Stilinski, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Stiles saves everyone from Deaton's ice baths.  Stiles saves everyone.No pairings, just Stiles being a badass and saving everyone.
Series: Little Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607611
Comments: 14
Kudos: 283





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all day. Hope you enjoy it. Not Beta read.

Stiles laughed; he knew he shouldn’t, but walking into the Vets office and seeing three tubs of ice water was ridiculous. He sucked in a large gasp of air to get himself to stop. The others in the room were not amused and didn’t understand what was so funny.  
“Mr. Stiliniski, I fail to see the humor in all this.” Dr. Deaton glared dagger at Stiles. “If you want to find the Nemeton and your parents, this is the only way.”  
Again Stiles laughed; in fact, he laughed right out the door. When he regained composure, he noticed Scott was standing next to him.   
“Dude?”  
“Sorry, man, but I’m not going to take an ice bath, and neither are you.” Stiles took his phone out his pocket and wandered off to the other end of the parking lot as he made a call. The phone rang twice. “Hey, Gramps. I owe you twenty.” Stiles looked back at a bewildered Scott. “Ice bath sacrifice.” Pause “I know right.” Pause “Gramps, I need to find my dad. I tried to look for the stump, but it’s tainted with bad stuff and hiding from me.” Pause, “I understand.” Pause, “Yeah, I’ll call you when it’s done.” Stiles knew that Scott was listening in, but it was a one-sided conversation.   
Stiles opened up the back of his jeep and pulled out a red toolbox and a road map. “Here, buddy, hold this.” Stiles gave Scott the map. Then he made another call on his phone. “Derek, listen before you do anything stupid like give up your Alpha hood, bring Cora to Deaton's now.”  
“Why?”  
“Trust me, I think I’ve found someone to heal her.”  
“Who?”  
“Little Red Riding Hood.”  
“I’ll be there in ten.”  
“Awesome.” Stiles put the phone in his pocket. Removed his flannel and put on his red hoodie. “Let’s go.”  
When they returned, Allison had changed into her bathing suit and had a large towel draped over her shoulders. Dr. Deaton was adding leaves and oils to the water as he chanted.   
“Welcome back, Mr. Stilinski; are you ready to begin.”  
“No!” Stiles bellowed. “I’m not going to open the door in my mind to let a demon posses Allison or me.”  
“This the only way to find your parents.”  
“Have you tried a tracking spell?”  
“There is no such thing…right?” Lydia asked.  
“There is, but it’s blood magic, and that’s dangerous.” Deaton looked at Stiles curiously. “How did you know about that?”  
“My gramps taught me.” Stiles took a step closer to Dr. Deaton, “See, I’m much more the just a ‘spark.’ Watch.” Stiles unzipped his hoodie then removed it. He closed his eyes and opened them. They glowed purple with flecks of magenta. “Tell me, Druid, what has purple eyes?”  
“A mage. But only the fae royal family have pink.”   
Deaton and the pack watched as Stiles dropped the glamor that hid his power. His skin glowed gold with rune tattoos. Then his skin changed color. The normal soft milky white skin was now tinted like a blue tan.   
“Tell me, Druid, have you heard of Little Red Riding Hood.”  
“It’s a myth.”  
“You can’t be Little Red,” Peter said from the corner of the room where no one noticed him lurking   
“Someone tell me what the fuck is going on.” Scott interrupted as Derek carried Cora in.   
“Scott.” Stiles looked at his best friend, “My given name is well, it’s Fae. My mother was the second princess to the fae court. My father, my real father, was a mage. It was an arranged marriage that thankfully didn’t last. My mother escaped her abusive husband for the mortal realm. She didn’t know she was pregnant until after she fell in love with my dad. She bound her magic when she married my Dad to keep her hidden. Being bound is what slowly killed her. My grandfather came to her funeral and discovered my gifts, my spark, and that I was bound too. It would have killed me, but Gramps was able to undo it. I’ve been training with him every summer and winter break ever since. As for the title of Little Red, I’ll inherit it when I turn twenty and complete my training if I want it. Now, if we are done playing twenty questions, I’d like to find my father and save Cora’s life.” Derek placed Cora down on the floor next to one of the tubs and stepped away. “Deaton, I lack wolfsbane from my kit, the yellow kind. I just need a pinch.”  
Deaton stood like a deer in the headlights. The idea that Stiles was a mage and the son of Little Red was hard for him to grasp. The evidence was right in front of him. The ruins tattooed over Stiles's glowing skin, and the power radiating from him was like nothing he ever felt before.  
“I suggest you move Doc; your in enough trouble as it is,” Peter said, snapping Deaton out of his haze. “Issac, Scott, Allison, and Lydia and I will dispose of these troughs.”  
“Thank you, Peter.” Stiles opened his kit and pulled out several vials of varying liquids and powders.   
“What can I do?” Derek asked.  
“Take her pain, but don’t go too far. We don’t want you to lose that spark.” Stiles winked, and Derek blushed.   
Deaton watched as Stiles hummed and mixed several liquids and then the yellow wolfbane. He forced Cora to drink the potion then she moved to her right side. His tattoo's glowed and moved when Stiles started to chant. The whole room watched with awe as Cora’s body levitated to the center of the room. Stiles opened his eyes and spoke in a hollow voice that seemed to echo off the walls. “Place your hand on her if you call her to pack. All those that do not leave, your energy is not welcomed.”   
Derek moved first, holding Cora’s right hand, then Peter her left. Issac held her right ankle, Allison her left. Lydia stood at Cora’s head and cradled her head in her hands. Deaton hesitantly placed his hand on Cora’s left shoulder, and finally, Scott touched Cora’s on her right shoulder. Stiles placed his hands on Cora’s abdomen and started chanting again. Within a few minutes, all the wolves gasped as drained Cora’s pain. Cora started to convulse and shake. She rolled to the left and vomited up black sludge with mistletoe mixed in. Issac moved fast and caught Cora before she fell.   
“She should be fine in a day or two. Right now, she needs to rest. I recommend a liquid diet until she stops puking.” Stiles instructed Issac and Peter.   
“Thank you, Stiles.” Peter shook his hand, and everyone could tell that he genuinely it.   
Derek watched them leave. “Stiles…”  
“Enough now, we find that stump and our parents.” Stiles waved his hand over his workspace on the floor, and everything magically moved back to its original place. “No one tells my Dad I did that. He doesn’t like it when I use magic to clean up the messes I make.”   
“Your Dad knows!” Scott exclaimed  
“Yes. He knows about me, and he knew about mom. He didn’t know about you being a wolf until you wolfed out in front of him.” Stiles's phone beeped in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled. “Gotta love my Gramps.” Stiles showed Derek the picture on his phone. “The Alpha pack is no more.”   
The image on Stiles’s phone was Deucalion and the twins on their knees bloody and beaten. Behind them was a tall, slender man with almost translucent blue skin with long white hair draping over his shoulders. He was flanked by two other men with the same coloring to their skin and long black hair. All three of them were dressed in long black robes and black clothes.   
“How do we find my father?” Allison asked, bringing them back on topic.  
Stiles opened up the road map of Beacon Hills, and Derek helped him lay it flat on the floor. Stiles turned to Scott. “Blood calls to blood. For this, to work, we need to each prick our fingers at the same time. As the drop of the blood lands on the map, we need to say our parent's full names out loud while remembering what they look like.”  
“That’s it?” Scott asked disbelievingly.   
“Yep. The drops of blood will move to their location. Scott used your claws to prick Allison’s and Lydia prick Scotts, please. Derek if you’d be so kind as to prick mine.”   
All three of them spoke as a drop of blood landed on the map. The blood moved, then pooled in one spot before traveling the length of the map to the edge of the Preserve about a thousand yards from the road.   
Deaton watched in awe when the blood stopped moving he looked at Stiles and Scott. “The Nemeton.”  
“Yep. Let’s save our parents.” 

Buried beneath the Nemeton, Jennifer was fuming mad. Her image kept shifting from the kind-looking English teacher to the Drach with the scars covering her face.   
“You lost Jennifer,” Chirs called to her. “The Alpha pack isn’t a threat anymore. Let us go, and I’ll help you get your revenge on the ones that denied you yours.”  
The Sheriff laughed, “No. Go on, Chris, make a deal with the dark druid.”   
“What’s so funny?” Melissa asked.  
“Chris, here is a hunter. He kills anything that isn’t human, yet he’s willing to help Jennifer, who hasn’t been human for a long time.”  
“SHUT UP! All of you. I need to think.” She paced some more. “I did everything right. Twelve sacrifices in twelve days. What went wrong?”  
“You underestimated them.”  
“Them?” Mellissa asks.   
“Yeah, the pack. My son.” John tells her.   
Jennifer stops places a knife to John's throat, “It wasn’t Stiles or the Pack that got Deucalion; it was the Fae.”  
“Fae? They don’t leave there realm unless one of them is in danger.” Chris offered the information.   
“I guess Stiles made a call.”   
John could feel blood drip down his throat, “How? Stiles is human.”  
“Are you sure about that?” John answered. Jennifer looked him in the eyes and could see the truth. “I’m not his biological father.”  
The door to the cellar opened with a gust of wind. Derek, Scott, Allison, and Stiles descended the old stairs. Allison pulled a knife from her boot and went to cut the ropes holding her father while Jennifer was caught off guard.   
“It’s over, Jennifer,” Derek stated as he shifted to his Alpha form. Scott followed Derek’s example and shifted to his beta. Then Stiles dropped his glamor along with his jacket.   
“My grandfather wants to have a talk with you.” Stiles tattoos shimmered along with his fae skin. “By order of the Fae Prince Mieczyslaw, you are ordered to stand trial by the Fae court for high crimes against the realm.”  
“What charges? I did not sacrifice any Fae or harm any Fae. They have no jurisdiction.” Jennifer argued  
“Yeah, you did or almost did. John Stilinski is under Fae protection as my guardian and you poisoned the Nemeton, a sacred shrine of the Fae.”  
“Hey, dumbass, if you haven’t figured it out yet. Stiles is the Fae Prince Mieczyslaw.” John said as Allison released him from his bondage. “And I bet my father in law is pissed.” John grabbed her and pulling her arms behind her, and Chris tied them. John and Chris marched Jennifer up the stairs.   
Then Scott shifted back and helped his mother up the stairs leaving Derek and Stiles in the cellar.   
“So,” Stiles picked up his hoodie and let his glamor hide his true self again.  
Derek shifted back, “You’re a Fae Prince.”  
“Yep, second in line for the throne.” Stiles sat on the step.   
“And the Little Red?” Derek asked, leaning up against one of the support beams.  
Stiles ran his hands over his buzzcut. ”My uncle is the current Little Red, but that’s only because he doesn’t know I exist. My bio dad was Little Red when he forced my mother to marry him. It’s typically passed from father to son. If he has a son before I’m twenty, then he can keep the job. I just can’t see myself as the boogie man of the supernatural world.”  
“I remember my mother telling us horror stories about Little Red coming for all the bad wolves in order to keep us from misbehaving.” Derek sat next to him. “I thought it was a myth.”  
“It is, and it isn’t. Little Red is like a bounty hunter for the Fae court. I’ve heard stories about my father. He was a ruthless man who enjoyed killing. He told Gramps that he’d stop targeting Fae if he could marry my mother. She agreed to save her people. Then he started to abuse her. Gramps executed him once my mother was safe.” Stiles stood, brushed his hands against his legs, and walked out of the cellar leaving Derek by himself. Derek soon followed.   
Outside Scott and his mother were talking to Chris and Allison. They watched as a bright light shined, and then a golden rift shimmered into existence. As the light dimmed, the three Fae men emerged.   
“Gramps!” Stiles ran to the man with white hair and embraced him in a hug.   
“Mieczyslaw.” His voice was low and hollow, just like Stiles was back in Deaton’s office. The two men that flanked the King seized Jennifer, and they disappeared back through the rift. “John, so nice to see you again.”  
“Bob.” John shook the King's hand. “It’s nice to see you too.”  
“I see you have joined a pack.”  
“Yes, is that going to be a problem?” Stiles asks.  
“No. As long as you pack is willing to protect the Nemeton.” The King addressed Derek. “The Nemeton is a source of great power. It’s a Beacon calling all creatures to this town some good others not. The Hale Pack has always protected this town and these woods. Do you Alpha Hale accept this responsibility?”  
“I give you my oath that the new Hale Pack will protect the Nemeton and the town.” Derek pledged, falling to his knee like a knight in front of the Fae King.   
“I accept your word as your bond.” The King extended his hand and placed it on Derek's shoulder. As he did, a great wave of energy passed from the King to the Alpha, causing him to shift to a large black wolf. The Fae King bowed to the wolf then to Stiles and John before turning and leaving through the rift.   
Stiles ran to Derek’s side. “Dude, when you shift back, you're going to be naked.” Stiles held out Derek’s jeans. Derek snatched them in his teeth, and with a huff, he trotted a few yards away behind a large tree to shift back.  
“That was awesome.” Scott broke the silence that fell over the group.   
Stiles laughed, “Scotty, I have some awesome stories to share with you but first food. Hurry up, Sourwolf, I need to check on Cora.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is how it should have gone. I always hated the ending of this season so, I fixed it. Don't know if I'll write more. For now, this is one in done.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments, questions and kudos apreciated.


End file.
